Madness of the Heart
by light barrer
Summary: Sakura has been asked to work at konoha's mental insititution. The last thing she expected was to find was love! gaasaku
1. Chapter 1

Sakura blew a lock of pink hair way from her face. Sighing, she looked up at the building before her. The plaque near the maple door of the white discolored building read Konaha Mental Institution in cold, Ominous black lettering.

Sakura climbed the stairs. Really what the hell was she doing here? Oh, that's why. She looked up t o see her intimidating mentor Tsunade. Tsunade had decided Sakura needed to have some hands-on training and where better than the loony bin? Sakura knew it was a ploy to get some more staff at the institution, but hey she needed the experience. Besides now she could say she was the youngest medic-nin to work here.

"Sakura during your training here I only want you to have about five patients. Here are their files look them over, Then go see them, okay?" Tsunade told her when they reached her office. Sakura nodded and sat down at the desk Tsunade had shown her.

Haru, kitsu, 18 years old schizophrenic is own of the less aggressive patients and talks to him self frequently. Says that there are ghosts of past residences haunting him.

Futsura, hayo 22 years old, independent and about to go home. Sakura was a little happy to here that, less patients for her.

Sabuku, Gaara 16 years old, multi personality disorder as well as Insomnia. His 'other' is named Shukaku. Gaara is a highly aggressive patient and is unstable around blood. Caution must be used when dealing with this patient.

Sakura closed the files and placed them on her desk. Standing, she walked out of the office. Finally able to get a look at the interior she was slightly disgusted. This place had seen better day decades ago. The paint was chipping on the walls under graffiti of decapitations and other pleasant things. The carpets were frayed and ripped near the walls.

Shuddering slightly she took of down the hall to visit patient number 1 Kitsu. Reaching the room 114 she knocked and waited. After what seemed like forever he opened the door, just enough for her to vaguely see the spaced around his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, his one visible eye darting back and forth nervously.

She was almost tempted to hug him but he would probably run or scream.

"I am your new nurse Sakura" she decided it would be best for simple to the point answers so she didn't scare him.

"you're to young to be a nurse here" he yelped out before slamming the door in her face. Maybe simple wasn't the best. Oh, well she'd come back tomorrow. Patient 2 was next. Looking down at the slip of paper in her hand she moved down the hall to room 128 and knocked on the door.

A man opened the door and looked down at her. "Hello who are you?" he asked staring down at her inquisitively. She remembered he was leaving soon.

"Hi I am the new nurse here Sakura. I know you are leaving soon, but I wanted you to know I'll be here if you need me" Sakura told him. They Talked for awhile and then she left for patient 3.

Sakura looked once more at her paper and found he was in 06. 0 meant he was in the basement so she found the elavator at the end of the hall and went down. When the elavator opened she was in a small room. She noticed a man at a desk and waled over. "Hi I am sakura and I'm her to see a patient, I'm the new nurse."

"I feel bad for you, They gave you an unstable you fist day? Damn their mean. Who didja get?"

the guard asked her seriously.

Remembering her files she said "Gaara, do you know him?" He let out a yelp and looked at her in horror. "Why what is wrong with him."

"that guy is unstable" she wanted to remind him that everyone here was unstable "Not like allthe other patients. He is violent and creepy. He lusts for the scent of blood." Sakura, Nonplussed had read all this in his case files but thanked the man anyways.

After giving him all her pens, her belt, and purse she was cleared to go ahead. The buzzer announced the door opening and, with a final good luck from the guard she walked in.

If the upstairs was bad this place was desolate. The doors to the rooms were barred. And the place smelled awful. Each room held one person and cot on the ground to sleep in. There was a urinal on the wall and that was it. Nervously clutching the key to the patients room as she walked down the hall trying desperately to ignore the cat-calls being called out at her.

Arriving at the door she painstakingly unlocked the door. When she talked to the guard it was much easier to blatantly disagree, but in the current situation it wasn't as easy.

"H-hello?" she stuttered in the darkness of the room. She walked carefully to the center and pulled at the link chain to turn on the light. When light flooded the room she noticed a boy maybe a few years her senior meditating in the corner. Timidly walking over to see him better, She noticed he had made some sort of picture with the unused pills they must have given him. Kneeling in front of him she looked at his appearance. His hair was slightly greasy, and he was rather lithe. He had quite a bit of muscle although sh didn't think they would want patients to work out. What was most peculiar about him though was the black around his eyes. Leaning in a little she found it was a combination of eyeliner and the black you get under your eyes from sleepless nights. Seconds later she was startled back as his eyes snapped awake.

"Who are you?"

Alright I'm done. He he cliff hanger. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue. Just so you know gaara is 17 and sakura is 16. I thought I'd mention it I hope you like it please review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. meetings and revilations

I would like to thank all the kind reviewers out there! I am so glad you like my story! Maybe it was because the word count was high! Anyway I hope to update once a week. I would also like to apologize to anyone (although it has not came up yet) who mat be offended by my description of someone with a mental illness. They are no laughing matter. I know. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 2

"Who are you" the boy in front of her said. His jade eyes telling her he was suspicious of her while his face betrayed nothing. Sakura hastily stood from her kneeling position on the floor, trying to look collected but knowing she failed miserably. He smirked when she landed face first in his lap.

Blushing like mad she glanced up and noticed him scowling down at her. Once more trying to get up she grabbed the wall for support. Deciding to answer him before he decided to just kill her, she could tell he wanted to because his hand were flexing in his lap.

"Hello I am Haruno, Sakura I will be your new nurse!" She added a little pep and cheer to lighten the mood although it was slightly difficult in the cold dark cell. Noticing What she believed was an eyebrow raise but wasn't sure because he didn't have any she lost a little of her nerve.

Sakura backed towards the door in case he tried to attack her, she pulled out her keys and opened the door.

"Wait" Sakura turned and looked at him. "Whens lunch?" She didn't know.

"I'll go ask. Do you need anything else?" Receiving no answer she slipped out of the room and back into the hall.

Looking around the hall she was once again gagging at the stench. _Note to self _ she thought grimly _either by a face mask or make very few trips down here._

After arriving on the main floor again she headed in what she believed to be the direction of the kitchen. Luckily she was right.

"What can I do you for?" the cook said as he looked her over. _Does every male flirt here? First the whack job guard and now the greasy cook?_ Swallowing her revulsion for the grubby man the painted a bright smile on her face.

"When is lunch ready, patient of mine is hungry."

"All the patients eat in the cafeteria."

"Even the ones down stairs?" Sakura had been on the distinct impression that those patients stayed downstairs. His pale face told her her assumptions was correct.

"you've got one of the down stairs patients? They are a scary bunch ain't they?" Sakura frowned remembering her brief conversation with Gaara. He seemed pleasant, intimidating but pleasant none the less. However most people didn't share her view on the patients downstairs. Confused and slightly amused over these so called professional antics, she decided to ask about her patient.

"So what is the deal with Gaara?" the man visibly blanched and reeled back. _Honestly_ Sakura thought holding back a grimace _these people could at least come up with something new. _She waited for the man to recover then leaned in to hear the gossip. She didn't really think that thre was anything wrong with the red haired patient -aside from being creepy- but she wanted to know if there was any way to help the mysterious boy.

"Well the nurses I spoke to said that he killed his whole family when he was six years old. The hospital checked him in. Since then every nurse he had has died. He killed other patients for fun. No body goes near that guy unless they have to." he blew out a breath. "I feel very sorry for you."

Sakura was surprised. The files on the patient said nothing about these things. She straightened up from her leaning position on the grubby counter. Clearing her throat she said, "I'll have his Lunch please."

He handed her a plate macaroni and cheese with some jell o. On the side was a pill bottle and a sedative needle as well as an electric shock buzzer that guard use on prisoners. She examined the tray and gave him back the buzzer and needle. "I don't need these" She grabbed the tray, and, ignoring his warning left for the elevator.

After being cleared by the guard she went down the halls once more ignoring the rambling and come-ons of the inmates. Pausing at the door she knocked twice and unlocked the door.

"Hello Gaara! I've come back with your lunch!" Sakura smiled brightly at the stoic teen.

Gaara picked at the food while Sakura sat across from him. He finished his meal slowly. Sakura's legs cramped underneath her but she hesitated to slide them out. Once finished he picked up the paper cup containing the pills. "Blue this time," he muttered softly under his breath. Sakura watched in fascination as he smeared the pills across the wall where all the other pill remains where.

Sakura gathered up his dishes and walked quietly to the door picking the correct key on the key ring she slid it in the slot. "Thank you" she heard a small voice call from the corner.

"You're welcome" she locked the door and walked back into the light.


	3. advice

Sakura looked over at the pink alarm clock on her end table and groaned. Five in the morning. Tearing the covers of herself, she stretched slightly and headed to her kitchen. Flicking on the light, she squinted at the pink appliances. Note to self, she thought grimly, the next paycheck goes to redecorating.

Looking through the sparse groceries she decided that maybe her paycheck might have to go towards food. She fished out a cup of ramen and smiled at it. Naruto, She'd have to call him soon. Sighing again she prepared he meager breakfast.

Flicking on the stereo as she waited for the 3 minutes to go by. She hummed to the familiar tune and pulled off the paper cover and sat down. "Itadikimasu" she said bowing her head down. Picking up her chopsticks she dug into the Styrofoam cup greedily.

After finishing her meal she chucked it into her -pink- garbage can. She shuffled around her apartment not knowing what to do.

On a sudden inspiration she raced to her phone and called her friend Ino. Waiting for her to pick up she moved from foot to foot anxiously, not quite sure why.

"Hello?" Ino's rather somber voice rang out over the phone.

"Hey Ino sorry to wake you up, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out today?"

"You wanted to know if I would hang out today... at 6 in the morning? Are yo feeling okay?"

Sakura wondered the same thing. "I just wanted to make sure you were free?" she replied nervously.

"Mhm okay I'll bite, Where do you wanna meet? And what do you want to do?"

"well maybe we could go for lunch?" She thought back to her morning and added a little hopefully, "maybe grocery shopping?"

"Sure okay I'll meet you at that new sushi bar, at 11 okay?" Ino said. Sakura agreed and hung up the phone. She walked into her living room and knelled on the floor in front of her television. She aimlessly went through the channels and settled on a soap she sometimes watched.

The program long over, she stiffly rose from the floor decided to get ready for her meeting with Ino.

Arriving at the designated resteraunt she walked in an met Ino at the table.

"Hey Sakura, how are you doing? Are yo okay?" Ino asked Sakura as she sat heavily down in the booth across from her.

"Yeah I'm fine." after some idle chit chat Ino asked Sakura about her job.

"So Sakura how has your time at the institution been. Any one intresting?" Sakura chuckled slightly at Ino's wording.

"Interesting choice of words Ino" Sakura said still chuckling slighlty. "One of the patient under my care was supposed to leave today. The other patient is a nervous wreck which is only to be expected. My last patient-" Sakura paused looking down.

The waiter arrived an asked for their orders. Sakura ordered miso, spicy California maki sushi, and some green tea. Ino ordered the same except also ordered some tempura shrimp.

"So what about the other patient?" Ino asked after the waitress bowed and left.

Sakura glanced into ino's eyes briefly. "The last patient worries me slightly. I was slightly surprised at all the negative reactions I got when people found out he was my patient" seeing the look on Ino's face she quickly said, "not because I'm his nurse but about thing he did in his past."

She munched thoughtfully on her sushi before continuing "I didn't really think it was anything to worry about and he hasn't done anything to make me feel unsafe but I'm slightly worried about him."

"Well it's good your worried about him but why?" Ino asked curiously looking up at her as she dipped her shrimp in soy sauce.

Sakura pondered that before replying, "I guess I found the setting down there slightly more disturbing the the actual patients." Sakura continued after a realisation came to her. "I think I feel sorry for him. He's rather pleasant but I don't think the setting is constructive to his rehabilitation being under ground can not be good for a person.." She sipped a little miso and met Ino's gaze.

"Why don't you ask tsunade to bring him up if you think it would be good for him? Maybe just as a trial period type deal, just to see how he reacts to other people. I don't know anything about his case or history although it doesn't sound good, but if you feel it would be helpful to his rehabilitation why not?" Ino concluded and sighed.

Sakura leaned back into the plush interior of the booth and considered it. Maybe it would helpful for him to have other human contact.

Paying for both Ino's and her lunch they parted ways and Sakura went to the grocery store. She strolled the aisles once in awhile adding some things (mostly ramen) to her cart. Stopping in the junk food aisle she paused. Looking over her shoulder she stopped and pulled th cart backwards.

She wondered as she stared at the package if he ever had any. Picking up the item she stare at it. Shrugging she placed it in her cart.

The next day at work proved severely troublesome as Ino's boyfriend shikamaru would put it. Her one patient who's name she couldn't remember had not come out of his room for his therapy session.

Later remebering Ino's advice she knocked on Tsunade office door. "Come in" she walked in and waited for tsunade to finish her paper work. "Yes Sakura?"

"I was wondering if I could have a patient of mine brought up to be socialized?" Sakura asked slightly nervous.

"Which Patient?"

Sakura stepped forward and peered nervously at her teacher. "Gaara."

Tsunade leaned back and turned her chair to face out the window. "Gaara? Do you feel that is the right decision? He has a rather long case history."

"I think that it would be rather useful and wise to maybe have hi sit in on a session. I know I just met him a few weeks ago but I feel we have mad progress" here she lied. They had never got beyond a polite hello when she came to give him his tray and then when she came back for it after words. "I feel with a little socializing he could be at the least moved upstairs or possibly even fully rehabilitation" Sakura took in a breath as Tsunade turned her chair back around to face her.

"Very well. He may sit in on Shizune's session with the other patients Tomorrow . Just as a trial. If he does well we can consider more sessions as well as moving him upstairs."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." Knowing she was excused she left the office pulling the door shut quietly behind her.

Walking to the kitchen she picked up the tray from the chef. And took the elevator downstairs and went through security.

Before knocking on the door she took the package out of her bag. Securing it beside the plastic cup of water she knocked on the door and unlocked it. Stepping in she placed the tray on the floor and walked back to the door. Pausing she said, "Tomorrow you and I are going to sit in on a session okay?" receiving a blank stare she closed the door.

Gaara looked down. He picked up the package. "Chocolate bars?"

A/N: Haha I wonder what you guys thought the package was! Um I tried to make it longer I hope you like this installment. I have an Idea where this is going but it's gonna take awhile for me to get there. I hope you all stay with me on this one! Thanks for reading.


	4. session and a proposition

Sakura walked up to her patients cell nervously. Why? Because today was the group session day with Shizune. Pacing, and then scoffing at her immaturity, she walked up to the door and unlocked it.

At first glance it seemed her patient wasn't in there. Alarmed she yanked at the chain to turn on the light. Shadows lifted, she noticed the still form in the corner. Crisis diverted she strode over and knelled before him.

When her legs started to get numb and her patience thinned to nothing, he opened his eyes and stared bemused at her.

Clearing her throat and standing on wobbly legs (_Deja-vu_?) she said to him "today you are going to listen and perhaps participate on a session given by ms. Shizune." She thought the direct approach would be the best. Apparently not.

"No" He said before shutting his eyes and leaning against the wall where the crushed pills where. Slightly frustrated and a little in pain -leg cramps are a **bitch**- she glared to which he glared back.

Slightly intimidated but fighting back she demanded "why the hell not? I pleaded with tsunade to let you out of this cell! There had better be a very good reason as to why not!"

"Hn."

Mad beyond all reason she strode over to him and only now noticed what he was wearing. He was wearing a white straight jacket. With red splattered on it. She was hoping the stains were ketchup.

She paused for a second and then grabbed the front of the jacket and brought him to his feet. He was slightly heavy despite his rather scrawny appearance.

Pulling him through the halls and past security, ignoring the prison guards cry of shock she brought him in to the elevator and jammed the door shut. The elevator was quite the whole ride up.

Arriving at the door to shizune's session which was still open, thank goodness, she and her struggling bundle of joy walked in and settled on the hard plastic and metal chairs.

"Hello everyone I'm Shizune" Shizune announced after walking through the door. Settling herself down, she looked at everyone and smiled. "Lets go around and say are names. I'll begin. I am Shizune."

"Kyo"

"kotsura"

"Michi"

the names went on for awhile and everyone said their names. Sakura had to glare at Gaara to get him to answer though.

"Alright now that we all no each other" Sakura barely remembered any names "we'll start on todays topic, fear" several of the patients screamed and one ran to the door and tried to get out screaming. An attendant came and took him back to his room. Gaara chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, lets talk about what you fear." everyone said something rather normal, like snakes or spiders, claustrophobia, and the like. When it came to Sakura she said rejection which earned a pitying look from shizune. Gaara was another matter entirely.

"Nothing" he replied apathetically looking bored. Sakura glance dover at him briefly before turning her attention back to a frowning Shizune.

"Nothing? You fear nothing?"

"I fear losing control, happy?" Gaara said standing and striding over to look down at the now fearful Shizune.

Sakura raced over and pulled at Gaara's arm. He looked at her with wild eyes before shrugging and sitting back down.

Sakura made sure Shizune was alright before sitting in her own seat.

After the session she was called into Tsunade's office. Bringing Gaara in with her she forcefully sat him down and the sat herself. "Yes Tsunade-sama?"

"Sakura, you have faith in this patient don't you?" Sakura nodded slightly not sure where this talk was going. "Very well. Do you feel he listens and comply's with your requests?" Another nod. "good. We feel that this patient at the end of the summer would benefit from going to and learning of the real world. We have enlisted him under your care for the next year and will be staying with you." Sakura sat Dumbfounded at this. "We have enrolled him in your school. At the end of your volunteer work," _volunteer work my foot_ Sakura thought "you will aid sabuku Gaara in his outside recovery. Do you accept?"

Sakura looked at her slightly startled patient and nodded her head once more. "Then you are excused."

Gaara got up himself and offered his bound arm to her. Accepting, she got out of her seat and they left the room together.

Walking down the hall Sakura was still going over the event that had just took place. What the hell is Tsunade thinking? Sakura asked herself over and over again. Jolted from her reverie at the smell coming from the cafeteria she stopped, and turned to her companion.

"Would you like to have lunch up here today?" He looked slightly surprised but nodded in agreement. She stepped in to the cafeteria tugged his arm to get him out of the way of a -dancing?-

patient.

Sitting herself down with Gaara quickly following her example, she was served her lunch, which consisted of vegetable soup, a grilled cheese sandwich cut in four squares and, a mug of milk.

Grabbing up her spoon she dug into her meal only to feel a pair of eyes on her. Turning her head slightly she caught an amused glare from her companion. Shrugging she said nonchalantly "what? I'm hungry" her companion shook his head and started on his own meal.

After they finished the walked silently back to the elevator and went down. Passing the highly jittery security guard she walked down the hall and withdrew her key. Unlocking the door Gaara went in and sat against the wall. She smiled briefly at him before walking out the door. Only two weeks before school starts. God help her.


	5. incident

I realized something this week. I had built all this hype up about Gaara being bad ass and only had him confront Shizune. Eh he my bad so instead of what I originally planned this is Gaara's chance to shine. Sakura shows a little support too.

It had been a long night. Sakura had went to her blond friends favourite Ramen resteraunt. She liked the stuff, but Naruto was most certainly an addict. Maybe he should swing by the institute foe a little counseling? Sakura thought looking at the boy who ha just slurped up a 6 bowl of the noodly goodness.

Turning back to her bowl -her first- She sighed and dug in to it slowly. When they had finished their bowls, they payed and left the resteraunt. Naruto walked Sakura home.

After some Idle chit chat, Naruto asked about her volunteer work at the 'loony bin'.

Blowing the hair out of her face and the tucking it behind her ear in defiance to the wind blowing all around them. She bit her nail trying to think of what to say to the impatient boy beside her.

"Well one patient of mine has already gone home, one was removed from my care because he became out-patient and then..." her last patient. " than there is Gaara. At first I was nervous because he was labeled as a high risk patient. He only acted up once, yesterday. I'm not sure exactly anything about his case. He is the only patient I have now."

She was startled to realize she was at her apartment door already. Saying a quick goodbye to her friend, she walked in to her third floor apartment. Taking a quick shower and pulling on a pair of blue pajamas she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next day started late, because she hadn't set her alarm the night before. Cursing her own stupidity she placed a pop-tart in the toaster set the dial, and pulled down the lever. She ran back to her room and made her bed.

The toaster had finished roasting her breakfast by she time she dashed into the kitchen scowling as she through the pastry from one hand to the other to minimize the burn, she threw it on to the plate.

Reaching into her fridge she pulled out the milk carton and sat down at the island in her kitchen.

She looked at the clock and groaned 40 minuets to get ready and be there. Scarfing her meal down, she ran and got dressed, skipping a shower thank god I had one last night she thought.

Sakura blew out the breath she had just holding in. five minutes early. As soon as she entered the building she knew something wasn't right. The crashing sound from the cafeteria only told her where the danger was. Walking swiftly towards it only to have two nurses walk by her shouting to one another over the violent crashing noises.

"A high security patient is on the loose!" oh shit.

"Which one?"

"GAARA!!" oh double shit.

Racing past the nurses she threw open the doors to see the trashed cafeteria. The tables had been either flipped or crashed into, the wooden legs splintered. Plates and cups (glass for non violent patients) were smashed around the room collecting the light from the sun outside.

What was worse of course was the shape HE was in. Blood trickled down the right side hand of his face, opposite to his tattoo. His fist were blood stained. He was sweating perfusley trying to keep the guards away. He lashed out at anyone around him if they got to close.

Sakura took hesitant steps toward him and cried out seeing what the doctor had in his hand. A tazer. She marched up to him ad took it from his slackened grasp. Huffing she through it to the other side of the room.

Walking back over to Gavra and seeing his wild eyes, she sat down and tucked her legs underneath herself, to show she meant no harm.

Reaching out towards him, and satisfied that he wouldn't strike her, she placed her hand around the crook of his elbow and tried to get him to stand. Keyword being **tried.**

Realizing her actions were in vain sh sat back down, unaware of the disbelieving stares and hushed whispers behind her.

Slightly frustrated, and still a little tired, She huffed and sat on her heels.

She turned around to meet the incredulous gaze of her temporary co-workers. She was slightly confused until she looked back at the irritated, glaring boy behind her. Realizing why her patient might be angry she asked everyone to leave.

Her co-workers were slightly surprised. She couldn't blame them though. Why would anyone intentionally stay in a room which a high security violent patient? She wondered herself some times why she did. Or why she was having him to her house so she could shuffle him around school.

Sighing gratefully as they all took leave she looked back at the patient who had leaned himself against the wall during her silent musings over said person.

Rising to her her feet she looked at him and said calmly, "what happened?" receiving no answer she looked once more at his blood coated apparatus. "We're going to have to get you cleaned up you know? Come on."

Walking over to the door with her patient following. Arriving at the door she noted that someone had magic markered the door. In black the various symbols were easy to discern but not easy for her to recognize, as she had never been interested in the occult. The few she did know were the pentagram, the Nazi sign, and the anarchy symbol.

Exasperated at the lack of care this place had for the decor she struggled with the slightly rusted hinge of the door before her patient just put his hand on the bar she had been struggling with and pulled slightly.

As soon as she entered she coughed. The place was dusty and more than slightly misused. Setting her patient in the shower in the far right corner of the room she busied herself with finding all of the supplies she thought she needed for fixing him up.

When he had finished she turned herself around and stared, agape and blushing at the well toned pale body of the perfect male specimen in front of her person. Shaking her head at her indecent -but undeniably true- thoughts she pated the gray bedding on one of the medical bed signifying which one he was to sit on.

When he had sat himself on the bed, she was able to see that his hands were covered in tiny little scars that she had not seen before due to his dirty and grimy appearance.

She stroked one of the longer scars that trailed from the tip of his thumb to the other side of his palm.

She patched his various wounds quickly and was done in less than an hour sighing and cracking her back as she stood up and winced at the sound.

She and Gaara walked down the halls of the crowded building. She noticed patients and doctors alike made a wide birth around Gaara.

Finally arriving at his cell she let out a breath and breathed in the stale rotten scent of the basement. Unlocking the door she ushered Gaara in to the cold, dark, imposing cell. She leaned in the door frame for a second and said "Tomorrow you are going shopping" before locking and walking away from the cell with a sigh.


	6. shopping and questioning

Hi all! I'm sorry for not updating in, like, forever but i was distracted and I couldn't figure out how to do this chapter. Anyways it is here now so, yeah.

Disclaimer: **FAN**fiction ... get it? Good.

It would be a cold, rainy day in hell before Sakura would take a psychotic shopping. Two out of the four mention were right. It was a rainy cold day but it wasn't hell and she was taking a psychotic shopping.

Sighing for what she imagined would be the hundredth time she looked over at the teen sitting beside her on the bus. Of all the days to go shopping it had to be today.

Arriving at konoha mall, they slipped through all the other passengers, her hand gripping his so he wouldn't get lost, or kill the six year old boy who had been making faces at them the entire ride there.

They dashed into the mall, trying to keep as dry as possible. Once inside she turned to the boy beside her. Where would he shop? Abercrombie and fitch was out of the picture. She hated shopping there her self. She wouldn't drag a lamb to the proverbial fascist slaughter.

She decided to ask. Gathering her courage to face a scowling, deranged teenager she turned around. "Where do you like to shop?" She squeaked slightly afraid now that she wasn't in control.

He raised what she thought was an eyebrow at her question. She couldn't tell. He didn't have eyebrows. "Okay do you have a style you like?" He looked around slightly. He nodded at a boy in black and chains, the same boy she had been watching out of the corner of her eye. She loved the dark, broody type.

"Okay, you like the goth look." She looked around trying to find a store suited to his taste. Noticing one just up the hall, she walked towards it and was satisfied when he walked with her.

The store was really well laid out. It catered to male clients only and was sorted, accessories on the left, clothes on the right.

Walking to the right she started grabbing everything that caught her eye. She imagined he would be a medium. They started a change room and she grabbed as many clothes as they were allowed at one time.

Gaara tried on everything and showed her, because she told him too. She liked almost everything and took it to the counter. Hoisting her hoard of black, blue, red and green sh asked the slightly overwhelmed clerk to start checking things out.

She walked over to the accessories and grabbed a belt with fake silver bullets, chains with crosses, A spiked collar, some flashy arm bands with studs, and other miscellaneous jewelry.

The clerk scowled at her when she brought over the large pile of accessories as well. When the final price was rang through she was glad that The hospital was paying and not her. Giving the store her apartment number so they could deliver the numerous bags, they walked out the door and headed to the decor store.

She had an extra bedroom she was using as a guest room so she decide that to make him feel more at home they would pick out some poster and furniture to help him settle in better, as an after thought she remembered the drafty cell. Anything would be better than that. She doubted her frilly flower comforter was going to help him adjust better though.

She let him go through the various pieces while sipping idly on a diet coke she bought at the A&W across from the store. When he was finished, they rang up the various thing he had picked out. Most were large artworks that were splashes of dark color and scenes that didn't make sense to her.

Once more righting down her address so they could deliver they left the mall and took the bus back to the institute.

They said little the to each other but th silence felt slightly less awkward then it did at the beginning. She noticed Gaara trying to get her attention and turned to him.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked slightly unsure of himself. She was shocked he cared.

"Of course I am."

He turned away looking slightly relieved. And then looked back at her s. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

She choked a little and looked at his nonchalant expression. "No."

"Why?"

"I haven't found anyone thats my type" She answered hoping it would be the end to the awkward conversation. He turned away for a second to digest the information he had just received. He turned back and fixed her with a stare that made her feel more then nervous. Was he trying to see her soul?

"What is your type?" he asked still staring at her. Slightly uncomfortable, She cleared her throat and looked out the window. Feeling his stare turn to a glare, she answered.

"My type? I guess I like bad boys. Broody, Evil, dark bad boys. Emo's Goths, punks." She said turning red.

"Am I your type? You said I was 'goth'." he didn't look like he was teasing just generally interested.

"I guess you could be my type. Let's stop talking about me. Whats your type?" She said hoping to take the spot light of her self.

"I don't have a type although a certain pink haired girl is attracting my attention." She snapped to attention and looked into his endless jade eyes. _ME?_ She thought.

She was saved answering him as they arrived at the institute. Leaving the bus they both walked in and sakura left him in his now upstairs room. Then she left. Three days to go.


	7. First day and fight

Hello eveyone! This is the long over due seventh chapter! I was getting ready for school and I got really busy! Any way I hope you enjoy the next installment of my fic!

Disclaimer: If I owned naruto... Sakura would be either with sasuke , Gaara, Naruto , Kakashi, Sai, or Sasori. Although some of those pairings may happen, I still don't own Naruto.

Going back to school was a drag. First you had to by an entire new wardrobe, new school supplies, the whole deal. It didn't help when you had to shop for two. Especially when the other -who you were helping- rejected everything you bothered to buy him.

Picking out her favourit cereal from the pink cupboard, she grabbed abowl and spoon, sploshed in some milk and sat down in a fustated huff. Munching on the overly crunchy, (and perhaps a little stale) she pondered the boy currentlywasting the water in her shower.

When he had arrived he just went straight to the guest room. She had offered to help him set up his room, But he declined. He was rather reclusive but intresting. His favourite show was CSI. She was worried however when he started taking notes. As well as crossing things out.

His favourite food was Miso soup. He threw it at her when she made it wrong. He still hadn't apologized.

She wasn't looking forward to going to school. She would be glad to see her friends, but she was worried about him. Would he make friends? Would he beat everyone up? Would he pass all his classes? God, she sounds like his mother. Does he have a mother?

Shaking her head she cleaned up her empty bowl. And got ready for school.

Because she lived a while away from the school she took the bus. Konoha highs bus was vert different from the regular yellow bus most schools employed. The bus the school had was blue with the symbol of the village spray painted on it.

Getting on the bus with Gaara in tow, she chose a seat near the front away from all the other passangers. Heaving her bag on to the baggage compartment above. Gaara effortly hefted his heavy bag (crammed full of everything she thought he needed) in to the compartment as well.

The bus ride was quiet. Everyone steeped off the bus in a row. Except Gaara who she had to push forward slightly.

Once outside she looked at the large schhol building in front of her. Last year really sucked. Her long time boyfriend rock lee and her broke up, Ino wasn't talking to her, but everything else was the same. Well, almost the same. She looked at the bot beside her and sighed. This would be so fun. Another sigh.

Shaking her head slightly at her negative thoughts she walked in to the foyer, he followed closly behind her. She shuddered remebering his tantrum last night in which he threw knives at her head. She winced slightly when she rubbed her hand over the scab on her neck.

She walked over to the list and found her name and her first period. They didn't bother looking for his name, as they had all the same classes.

Looking up at the clock and cursing loudly enough to be noticed by all the teachers in the immediate radius. She bowed and pulled his arm towards their class. He glared at her but she ignored and tugged harder.

Finally getting him to run, they sprinted hand in hand to the other side of the school. Arriving slightly out of breath -at least on Sakuras part- but on time they walked in and found a seat in the middle near the back.

Sakura said her hellos and oh my gosh i missed you so muches until her face hurt from smiling more than usual. Sitting down in her chair and watching as her teacher came in. She recognized him immediatly. Kakashi! He was a good teacher and was always late so you could usually be late and be okay.

By lunch she was hungry. Making sure he was following and answering his silent questions all morning was highly tiring. She walked in to the cafeteria and stooped abruplty causing Gaara to crash into her back. She didn't feel anything it was him. Sasuke. Her friend had left last year. She had lost contact with him for awhile and had missed him.

"Sakura?" he said noticing her as well.

"Sasuke..." she mumbled not quite believing he was here. Why was he here after all this time? She had missed him so much.

"Sakura! How are you?" he asked running up to her. She didn't notice the pale hand of the boy behind her possesivly gripping her shoulder. She unconciosly shrugged it off and ran towards sasuke and hugged him.

"it's been so long! Where have you been? Why didn't you contact me?" She said slightly angry.

"sorry. I was training." he said noncholantly. There was the Sasuke the remembered. Egotistical self centered brat that he was. With a blush she relinquished her hold on his slim waist and pulled away. Her face flamed more when he gave a suggestive smirk.

Hearing aloud cough behind her she turned around and faced the red haired and furious boy. Oops. She chuckled nervously and said "Sasuke this is Gaara. I'm taking care of him at the hospital."

"Oh is he ill? To bad?" Sasuke said smugly making her slightly scared for his life. Gaara could be okay, but if he was pushed than he usually went violent. She put slight pressure on his chest when he went for Sasuke.

She looked at him in slight horror. Was he going to attack him? She stood back when she felt him relax. It was a mistake and he instantly flew toward sasuke . He delivered a quick backhand. Sasuke was slightly stunned but quckly punched Gaara. He skided back from the impact. When he lifted his head he looked slightly deramnged.

Saliva ran down his chin as he stared at Sasuke. He stalked back up to him and threw him to the ground before throttiling him and throwing punches im a rapid succesion to opponets chest.

"Gaara! Enough!" said sakura as she snapped out of her stupor. She pulled him off of Sasuke and helped him up. "Are you okay?" she turned on the boy who was getting up. "why the hell did you do that?! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Too late. She reliazed what she said. "Shit..."

He smiled before approaching her. A large crowd had gathered but he ignored them. He looked at Sasuke and said "Your not her type" casually he walked away.

What the hell was that?

A/N: is Gaara jealous? Oooh! I hope you enjoyed this! Sauke has joined the picture. Is he a threat? Why is he back? Is this the formation of a love triange? While Sakura choose Gaara, Sasuke or another mystery man? Stay tuned and find out! By the way sorry about the late update! School has been so busy. Hey, is this a high school fic now? Please review. Oh I do not own Naruto however i do own all rights to sasuke and gaara and sakura. Pfft. NOT!!


	8. AN

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I seriously didn't (don't) have the time. I will update next week so please look forward to it.


End file.
